


<約束>.02

by agens0612



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.02

*70  
*07  
*寫得很慢很慢的中長篇(而且都還沒寫到重要的地方XD

-

我們是月亮嗎？  
一體兩面的月亮。

看到月亮在夜空中閃耀的時候。  
另一面則是黑暗。

不對。  
並不是月亮，我們不是。

我注定只是影子，而你是我的，太陽。

而其實，大多時候我都只是…

只是想要擁抱你。  
我真的，只是想要緊緊擁抱你。

卻讓你失去光芒，最終淪為殞落的星星。

-

康瑟琪在睡夢中翻了個身，下意識的縮了縮身子。

她的動作其實極輕，可身邊的人不曉得是習慣使然，還是本來就淺眠，鄭秀晶都還沒完全睜開眼，就把康瑟琪身上的棉被重新蓋好。

也不能說是重新蓋好，畢竟，棉被本就蓋在康瑟琪身上的比例居多。  
如果你仔細看這個房間，會發現暖爐也在靠近康瑟琪的位置。

鄭秀晶捏了一下自己頸間和康瑟琪一樣的護身符，她撐起身子，凝視著康瑟琪的睡顏，若有所思了好一會兒。  
接著她用指尖溫柔輕撫康瑟琪的眉毛，最後還是選擇將戀人擁進懷裡。

康瑟琪嚶嚀一聲，但完全不是因為不適，而是習慣性的埋首於鄭秀晶的頸間，輕柔的回抱她。

「吵醒你了嗎？」  
鄭秀晶皺緊眉頭，語氣聽起來充滿歉疚。

「沒有，剛好醒了。」

兩人相擁著，但誰都沒有再睡著。  
房間裡僅剩下呼吸聲，還有暖爐運轉的機械聲。

康瑟琪的指尖輕輕捲著鄭秀晶的睡袍下擺，開口的聲音低沉且顫抖。

「秀晶阿，有件事我想跟你談談。」  
「嗯。」

「餐廳那女生，是因為我感覺到…」  
「她身邊有奇怪的東西…我只是想查出來…」  
「我真的、絕對，不是有意要…唔－」

臉頰突然被冰涼的手指捧住，嘴唇被溫熱覆上。

鄭秀晶的吻綿長又溫柔，在結束的時候揉了揉戀人的頭頂。

或許是從睡夢中醒來的關係，被揉亂頭髮的康瑟琪眼神還有些呆愣。  
鄭秀晶攀住她的背，將她抱的更緊一些。

她們抱得很緊，鄭秀晶甚至能聽見康瑟琪穩定的心跳聲。  
她想起那些，在沒有康瑟琪心跳聲的每一夜，她都得花很大的力氣才能入眠。

擁抱的力度比剛才重了點，康瑟琪側腰處的傷口也因此隨之抽痛，她哀號了一聲，極其細微的。

「會冷嗎？」  
「不、嗯…對…」

康瑟琪差一點下意識的脫口而出，她及時把話吞了回去。  
卻還是被鄭秀晶察覺。

「對不起。」

「秀晶阿，我沒事的，真的。」  
康瑟琪笑著，她不斷拍著鄭秀晶的後背，像在哄嬰兒般的。

「瑟琪。」  
「好喜歡你。」

鄭秀晶像是在說悄悄話一般，音量微乎其微。  
而康瑟琪好像還真的沒聽到，背後傳來嘎吱嘎吱的聲音，那是暖爐正在旋轉的緣故。

如果機器也有靈性。  
從不間斷，從不吝嗇的給人溫暖。  
他是否會感到疲累呢？

「明天早上吃麵包好嗎？」  
「我今天買了餐廳附近那間麵包店的吐司，很軟喔，你會喜歡。」

「我只喜歡你。」  
鄭秀晶說，沒頭沒腦的。

康瑟琪一點也沒有愣住的樣子，只是點點頭，閉上眼，任由渾沌的意識襲來。

「秀晶，我也是。」  
「還有，謝謝你。」

-

裴柱現深呼吸一口氣，在一大片遼闊的草原面前停下腳步，若有所思。  
她很好奇為何墓園總會選址在這麼遙遠的地方，風吹雨淋。

你會想住在這裡嗎？  
活著的時候連交到朋友都那麼難，連最後都還要被安排在陌生人旁邊。

她低著頭，幾乎不需要看路，也能憑記憶找到熟悉的位置。  
抵達目的地時她看見大理石表面已擺好鮮花，卻一點也不驚訝。

畢竟十幾年來都是如此。  
大概是家人，或她無緣認識的朋友，裴柱現這麼想。

裴柱現擺好酒杯和水果，在一旁隨意找了個相對乾淨的草地坐下。  
雙手抱住自己的膝蓋，她努力回想女孩的面容。

卻發現記憶裡的影像越來越模糊。

「生日快樂。」  
她輕輕對空氣說。

\---------------------------------------------------------

還是中學生的裴柱現從未想過自己的初戀來的這麼快。

是個可愛的女孩。  
她很文靜，比自己的話還少。

她喜歡自己嗎？  
裴柱現到現在也不知道答案，永遠沒有機會了。

她第一次遇見女孩時是在自己看錯鬧鐘，太早出門的一天。  
才發現原來自己家裡附近的公車站牌有個女孩在等車。

她總是在讀英文課本，還戴著耳機。  
裴柱現一起跟她搭車一周後才敢坐在她旁邊的位置。

兩周後才敢開口問她讀哪一個班級。  
三周後才敢假裝睡著，枕在她瘦弱的肩上。

四周。  
五周。  
六周。  
七周…

直到她們認識一整個學期後，裴柱現終於鼓起勇氣約她下課後在學校最近的書店逛逛。

那一天是陰天。

裴柱現滿心期待著下課的鐘聲。  
她甚至在前一天晚上偷偷查了好多關於那女孩喜歡的作家。

放學後，裴柱現沒預料到自己會被班導留住。

班導稱讚她很有語言天分，想訓練她成為競賽選手。  
離開學校時，天已經黑了。

不僅天色已晚。  
秋天的晚上，也開始下起雨。

又急又大的雨。

裴柱現趕到書店附近時，並沒有想像中小巷子的安靜。  
而是好幾台警車和橘黃色的封鎖線。

她並沒有多想，也沒有走近去看，而是直接轉頭回了家。

如果那時候鼓起勇氣，也許…  
也許我就能見到她最後一面了吧。

女主播的音調制式化的起伏，一點也不帶感情。

「隨機殺人事件再起，高中生在街道上慘遭利刃刺穿前胸，當場死亡……」

當天晚上，裴柱現一邊吃晚飯，一邊看著新聞。

吃飯的時候，她連眼淚也流不出來，一直到她上床睡覺後，小小的身子縮在棉被裡，她用力咬住被子的一角，連哭泣也不敢發出聲音來。

我才沒有資格，才沒有資格哭泣。

-

裴柱現是鼓起勇氣才敢去犯人移送的現場。

新聞很轟動，聽說是國中生。

因為法律規定，年紀太小，並不能透漏身分。  
也並不會真的入監服刑，再加上自首，頂多進入感化院幾年，表現好的話，說不定還能提早假釋。

那天是好天氣。  
晴空萬里。

要瘋了。

她不曉得她是怎麼做到的，怎麼有勇氣來到這裡。

真的，要瘋了。  
腦子像當機了一般，悔恨和傷痛互相交織，血液在骨子裡沸騰。

她應該要衝上前去做些什麼的。  
可她什麼也做不了。

連指尖都在發顫，裴柱現根本動彈不得，連走上前的勇氣都沒有。  
裴柱現抓緊自己的外套袖口，她捂住不斷發疼的心臟，幾乎要扶著站牌的桿子才能站穩。

「快看，出來了。」  
黑色廂型車才剛停到路邊，扛著大型攝影機的記者便一擁而上，把小小的路擠的水洩不通。

那人會是什麼樣子呢？  
一定是個凶狠、十惡不赦、泯滅人性的……

－女孩子。

是女孩子？

穿著卡其色囚服的女孩年紀明顯自己小上許多，如新聞所說，真的不過國中生的年紀。

最讓人震驚的還不只這些。  
在一群押送的刑警之中，她的氣場絲毫不遜色。

那女孩留著一頭整齊的黑長髮，她的眼神十分慵懶，卻又會在與人交會時變得銳利，硬挺的鼻梁和薄唇讓她更加強了幾分冰冷的氣質。

她其實非常漂亮。  
如果沒有犯下這樣的罪行，未來上了高中，不，也許從小就是風雲人物吧？  
究竟是為什麼呢？

裴柱現想。

那女孩從頭到尾，都只看著一個地方。  
不是鬣狗般的記者，也不是來看熱鬧的民眾，更不是捉緊她雙手的警察。

她的眼神，出乎意外的，在看著那個地方時。  
竟然有幾分擔心，而且還有一點…溫柔。

為什麼？  
她在注意哪裡？  
她在擔心什麼？

如果順著她的視線看去，是自己…

左側不遠處的路樹。

樹？

不對？  
不是樹，不可能是樹。

是樹旁邊蹲坐的另一個女孩。

如果說自己當時的情緒是悔恨，是憤怒。  
那蹲坐在樹下的女孩，便是悲痛。

現在想起來，總覺得她有幾分眼熟。

女孩深棕色的長髮隨意散亂在黑色帽T的領口，頭頂則像是出門前胡亂紮上的蘋果頭，十分凌亂。

那女孩哭得豈止是慘，她痛哭失聲，幾乎要喘不過氣來。

她不斷拉扯自己的領口前襟，使得胸口的小熊圖案變形成扭曲的模樣，說的話也因為哭泣而含糊，勉強只能讀得出來她不停的在重複「不行…不可以…」這幾個字。

穿著囚服的人在上車前停頓了一刻，目光仍舊落在那個哭泣的女孩上頭。

驚訝的是，裴柱現看見她對著哭泣的女孩輕輕的搖搖頭，似乎還笑了。  
那個笑容全然沒有一點戾氣，更別談冷漠。

心裡總覺得很奇怪，裴柱現緊緊握拳，殺人犯不就該是個完全的壞人嗎。  
她明明做了那麼壞的事情。

可為什麼，為什麼她卻在她的笑容中，會感覺到溫暖。

直到裴柱現走到家時她才在腦海中突然讀懂。  
當時上車的未成年囚犯，對著那女孩溫柔無比說的話是，「我沒關係的。」

\---------------------------------------------------------

裴柱現深呼吸了一口氣。  
她抹了抹眼角的淚水，試圖將思緒從回憶中強硬抽出。

站起身來，走向墓園出口的腳步卻依然沉重。

就在她以為她又要蹲坐在原地哭泣時，那個意想不到的身影卻出現在不遠處。  
裴柱現小跑步向前，點了點對方的肩頭。

「主…主廚…？」  
「你怎麼在這？」

是康瑟琪。

說到康瑟琪。  
真的很奇怪，自從在那天雨夜和康瑟琪的散步之後，裴柱現做惡夢的頻率便直線下降。

甚至偶爾，在害怕的時候，她會想起康瑟琪的笑容而感到心安。

「和你一樣啊。」  
「不然來這還能做什麼？」

「噢。」

裴柱現有些難為情的低下頭，也覺得自己先前的問題的確有些失禮。  
康瑟琪倒是一點也不在意的樣子，只是微笑搖著頭後，繼續向出口走去。

裴柱現看著越來越小的背影，心中似乎有什麼正在膨脹，她再一次加快腳步，跑到康瑟琪的身旁。

「主廚，有空的話，要不要一起去吃晚餐？」

-

身為韓式餐廳的兩位廚師。  
他們選了一間日式烏龍麵店。

香Q的麵條，微甜的豆皮，肉片和魚板，再灑上一點點蔥花。  
要把簡單的食材，做的毫無瑕疵，是最難的。

這裡是裴柱現某天在無意間發現的小店。  
不過，帶自家主廚來吃推薦的美食，還是有點緊張的。

裴柱現看著對面的康瑟琪，正專注的端起碗喝湯後，緊皺的眉間在熱湯下肚後終於舒緩了些。

意外的，平日嚴肅的主廚，吃東西的樣子竟有幾分可愛。

「還可以吧？」  
裴柱現小心翼翼的問。

「很好吃。」

康瑟琪挒嘴笑了，她的單眼皮笑起來時會瞇成一條彎彎的線，讓人覺得可愛又開朗。  
跟她平常總是心事重重的樣子恍若兩人。

那一瞬間裴柱現竟有些分神，她想，如果能讓康瑟琪露出這樣笑容的話，即使走遍世界去找尋所有的美食店…

她好像願意。

「下次，我也推薦柱現xi另一間拉麵店吧。」  
「在我家附近，很好吃喔。」

「叫這個名字。」

「好。」

晚飯吃的很愉快。  
雖然大多時候都是裴柱現在說話，從自己為什麼會選擇廚師這個行業開始，談一些自己學習廚藝的荒唐事，也許是她有些急著想找話題聊，談話的重點有些破碎，像是想到什麼就講什麼一樣。

可康瑟琪並不在意，偶爾也會對裴柱現的話題回應個兩句。

裴柱現結完自己的帳後先走到外頭。  
卻看見康瑟琪還在店裡待了好一會兒，正在和店員說些什麼。

她有些疑惑。  
而康瑟琪只是用歉疚的眼神示意稍微等她一下。

過沒多久，康瑟琪便提著一個提袋走了出來。  
裡頭裝的是外帶的烏龍麵。

麵和湯還是分開裝的，非常體貼。

「抱歉，走吧。」

康瑟琪淺淺的笑著。

而裴柱現的心裡，卻莫名的泛起一絲酸澀。  
這是她第一次，吃完這間烏龍麵後，卻沒有任何開心的感覺。

-

自那天之後。  
裴柱現和康瑟琪的關係變得更好了。

他們偶爾會在工作後一起用餐，康瑟琪總會在晚餐後陪著她散步回家。

她知道，她能感覺到。  
康瑟琪隱瞞了很多事情，但她也說不上是不好的。

有時候，康瑟琪會一邊跟她說話，卻又警戒的盯著別處，像是…自己的身後有別人一樣，可根本沒有。

那樣的眼神和她與自己交談時不同，十分銳利。  
對了，她總會按著胸前那個像是護身符的項鍊。

奇怪的事情明明多的是。  
可就僅憑一種直覺，裴柱現就是感覺，康瑟琪是好人。

畢竟，只要有康瑟琪在。  
以往獨自回家的路就沒那麼讓人害怕。

在夜晚只要想起她的笑容就能安然入睡。

身為主廚的康瑟琪是個完美的人。

雖然寡言，卻願意傾聽。  
雖然嚴厲，卻從不會否定自己。

裴柱現看著走在她外側的康瑟琪，想起康瑟琪身上的傷痕。  
真的不想，再錯過任何保護別人的機會了。

「主廚，我想問一個問題。」  
「嗯，請說。」

康瑟琪偏頭，身體稍微側過來，很認真的要聽自己接下來的話。  
她總是這樣，體貼又溫柔。

因為側身的緣故，那條護身符此刻離開康瑟琪的胸前，在自己的眼前晃過去。  
又來了，又是那條像是護身符的……。

「這個是什麼？」  
被康瑟琪的動作影響，裴柱現原本要問的問題在說出口前轉個了彎。

「這個阿，這是－」  
還不等康瑟琪回答，裴柱現就像是被吸引般的伸出手想碰一下。

「欸－不行－」  
康瑟琪正要將裴柱現的手推回去，胸前的護身符卻猝不及防的被裴柱現的手抓住。

碰───！

沉重的撞擊聲及刺耳的尖叫聲幾乎是同時劃破寧靜的夜晚。

在裴柱現的指尖觸碰到護身符表面的那一瞬間，康瑟琪雙眼一閉，仰頭便失去意識，直直摔倒在地。

裴柱現嚇壞了，因為康瑟琪絕對不是因為剛才的動作失足跌倒，那感覺更像是電器的插頭不小心被踢掉，用更貼切的比喻就像是…被人直接抽出了靈魂一般。

「主…主廚…你沒事吧…」  
「瑟琪…康瑟琪…」

裴柱現慌張的蹲下，一開始只是輕輕搖著康瑟琪的肩膀，到後來甚至用上了力氣捏了捏她的手臂，那人卻一點反應都沒有。

無助的跌坐在康瑟琪身旁，過往的回憶和噩夢一同湧入裴柱現的腦海，她想到自己的失約，想到那天在雨中孤獨倒地的女孩，裴柱現的呼吸變成劇烈又痛苦的大口喘息，眼淚止不住的流。

所幸，過了幾秒鐘後，裴柱現便聽到康瑟琪穩定的呼吸聲。  
她抽噎著跪起來，並輕撫康瑟琪的臉頰，好一會兒才定下心神來思考。

康瑟琪這是……睡、睡著了？

該怎麼辦？  
揹著康瑟琪回家嗎？

可是連主廚家裡住哪都不知道…。  
還是，先回自己的租屋處嗎？

固定頻率的嗡嗡聲切斷了裴柱現的思緒，她找了一陣子才發現源頭是康瑟琪卡其色大衣口袋的手機。

來電顯示是一名叫做秀晶的人。  
不曉得是不是心虛作祟，裴柱現下意識的就按了掛斷的紅色按鈕，卻又在下一刻反悔。

該死的，康瑟琪怎麼可能會是無故掛別人電話的人？

裴柱現握著康瑟琪的手機，正想不到要怎麼辦的時候，她瞥見康瑟琪手機桌布那個熟悉的計程車app。

果然，住家欄位是有儲存地址的。

-

在司機的幫助下，康瑟琪的左手搭在她肩上，她幾乎是半揹著康瑟琪。

好險，意料之中的，康瑟琪並不重。

深呼吸一大口氣，裴柱現按下康瑟琪家的門鈴。  
裴柱現曾經想像過無數次，康瑟琪的戀人會是什麼樣子。

是滿身刺青的大叔？  
不…應該是女人，不管是什麼人，會打人的傢伙一定都是壞人。  
至少也是個流氓什麼的吧。

沒多久就傳來腳步聲，小小的喀擦聲後，厚重的鐵門應聲開啟。

門打開的一瞬，裴柱現臉上的表情隨之僵硬。  
她似乎在哪裡見過她，可完全想不起來。

更令裴柱現震驚的，是眼前人完全超乎自己的想像。  
無法用言語描述的害怕油然而生。

她留著一頭黑長髮，身上穿的是黑色帽T和居家的格子睡褲，胸前還有可愛的小熊圖案，和她的清冷氣質非常不搭。

她的目光毫無忌憚的打量自己，從頭掃視到腳，像貓一般慵懶卻銳利。  
她的氣場之強，裴柱現必須很努力才不低下頭，即使是寒流中的空氣也會忍不住哆嗦。

裴柱現的視線很快就落在對方胸前那個熟悉的護身符項鍊，她正盤算著要說些什麼，卻被搶先一步打斷。

那人的嘴角微微勾起，可聲音聽起來一點也稱不上開心。

「你終於出現了，裴柱現。」


End file.
